Fairies do Exist
by Nikihara Mai
Summary: Mai is running late to school and she ends up getting lost in the school. As she tries to find her way around, she meets a..fairy? [AU]
1. Fairies Do Exist!

**HI! I'm currently taking a short break from my currently on-going series, Uwagusuri. If you have yet to read it, please do~ To those who have read Uwagusuri and also to those that are reading my story for the first time, I hope you enjoy this Fanfic **

_Fairies do exist_

_Oh no! I'm late! It's only the first day and I am late. Maybe I shouldn't have gone overboard yesterday._

Mai is currently late for school. The previous day, she was too excited about attending Itsutsu Hoshi Academy, a prestigious school that teaches and train those who love baking. Mai could barely believe the fact that she was accepted and started making butter cookies batch after batch. That was the cause of her oversleeping. Now, she runs to the castle-like academy that seems out of place from all the dull buildings that led to it.

_I knew I forgot something!_

Mai had forgotten her phone while being in a hurry. Without her phone, she was unable to contact the academy and now she is lost.

_This school is ridiculously huge…I guess that is why it is called a castle?_

Mai wanders around the school compounds and chance upon a small garden at the corner of one of the buildings. As she walk through the small but beautiful scenery, she saw something glittering. Walking closer to it, she saw a small human-like doll with silver wings.

_The face looks exactly like a human. Actually, everything about it seems humanly besides the wings._

The doll had jet black hair, the eyes closed and its face was truly one of the most handsome faces Mai have seen. Finding the fairy doll adorable, Mai puts it in her breast pocket. Once again, she wanders around the premises. Just as she was about to past one of the rooms in the building, she smelled her favourite thing in the world, chocolates.

_Chocolates!_

Without thinking, Mai pushes the door open and was greeted by the strong smell of dark chocolates. The room was filled up with small working stations with stoves, ovens, all that is necessary for baking. It seems that she has entered on of the practice rooms for the students. Slowly approaching the only other person in the room, Mai smiles at the nice delectable sweet smell.

Sensing someone approaching, the student turns and look at Mai. He had no expression on and Mai felt like she have seen him before.

"So you can see him," the student says with no emotion while staring at Mai's chest.

_Is he a pervert?!_

Mai instinctively covers her chest when she felt something in her breast pocket. She took it out and that's when she realised it.

"Oh. The same face!"

Suddenly the supposed doll opens its eyes and flies to the student's side. Mai was confused. The student then smiles at her.

"Hello. My name is Eugene and the tiny one is Oliver Davis."

The fairy glares at Eugene but it didn't faze the student at all.

Mai answers with little interest, "Oh, okay."

Surprised by Mai's lack of interest, they look at whatever she was staring. She had been staring at the Truffle chocolates that Eugene had been making.

"If you like some, you can wait along with me while it sets," Eugene offers and Mai's eyes lights up at the thought of being able to eat the delicious looking truffles.

Mai takes a seat beside Eugene and they started talking about mostly food because Mai had lots to talk about on that topic. Meanwhile, Oliver just sits on the table and takes out a mini-sized book, suitable for his miniature size. Thirty minutes past quickly and Eugene places some of the Truffles on a plate before serving it to Mai.

After eating one, Mai realises that she had forgotten something even more important.

_Oh no! I am late! Maybe I should ask Eugene if he knows the way to the staff room—_

"Ah! I forgot about the gift!" Mai's scream caused Eugene to slightly jump while Oliver looks up from his book.

Mai starts mumbling to herself about how unlucky she is today. Mai was supposed to bake something to give out today to the teachers, which was why she had baked the butter cookies in the first place, but had forgotten to bring it along since she woke up late.

"What am I going to do.. I can't go back now and I can't bake here," Mai continues mumbling.

"You can."

Mai's head shoots up at those words.

Eugene smiles before saying, "Since you'll be attending the academy, you have the rights to use anything in the practice room."

Mai lets out a sigh of relief before thinking of what she should bake now.

"I'm a little sleepy, so I'll be heading back to my room. Sorry I can't help," Eugene says while walking towards the door.

Mai only nods her head in acknowledgement and thinks again about what would be the best thing to bake.

_I can't make those cookies again because I don't like baking the same thing for two days straight. Then, a cake? But what kind of cake? … I am craving for chocolates. I'm bad at those though.. Well, I just have to give it a try!_

"I've decided. I'll make a Garash Cake!" Mai announce to no one in particular.

"That's going to be time consuming," a familiar voice suddenly said.

Apparently, Oliver had stayed behind instead of going with Eugene. He was flying near Mai's head which surprised her a little when she turn to face him.

"I know it is time consuming but I want to make it!"

Mai ignores the fairy and takes out the ingredients and tools she needed. She starts by separating the egg whites from the yellow and beats the egg white while gradually adding the sugar and walnuts. As Mai was making the cake, Oliver eyes her like a supervisor.

When Mai was about to cover the cake with the cream, Oliver shouts, "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Putting the cream on the cake?" Mai answers innocently.

Oliver sighs exasperatedly, "Did you learn that you have to allow the cake to cool before covering it with the cream?"

Mai was silent for a moment.

"Oh, I forgot about that," Mai answers.

"What an idiot."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot! What would a mini guy like you know about cakes anyways?" Mai says mockingly.

"I specialise in chocolates, especially chocolate cakes," Oliver nonchalantly replies.

_Eh? So..he's a sweet fairy?! That's adorable!_

"Please help me out. I'm really bad with chocolates even though I love them so much! They tend to taste really dull whenever I make them," Mai practically begs Oliver.

With a triumph smirk on his face, Oliver says, "Be prepared."

While the cake was being cooled, Oliver instructs Mai to re-do the cream and Mai obeys without resistance.

Oliver gave Mai tips on how to bring out the chocolate flavour and tells her about the different ways to make the same chocolate taste and look different by tempering it. Once the cake was done, Mai allows it to set on the table. Then, she turns her attention to Oliver.

"Can I call you Noll, the nickname for Oliver?" Mai asks.

Oliver froze for a moment.

"It takes more time saying Oliver than Noll," Mai explains.

"Oliver is not a long name if you mean that," Oliver replies with a bit of annoyance.

Mai puffs out her cheeks and says, "Oliver has more syllables than Noll!"

Oliver didn't say anything and Mai changes her subject.

Mai ponders out, "Why do you and Gene have the exact same face anyways. You two are so different."

"Ask that to Gene," Naru says.

"Gene is really goodlooking don't you think? With that smile and manners. Wait, even without those, he is handsome," Mai blabbers out.

Hearing this, Oliver smirks, "Why, thank you. It seems that you don't have bad taste."

"I was talking about Gene not you!" Mai shouts.

Naru continues smirking, "You said it yourself. Gene and I look exactly the same."

"Oh gosh, I shouldn't have said that. You won't be popular with the girls if you have such an attitude!"

"I don't remember not being sought for by girls," Naru comments.

Irritated, Mai says, "I should just call you Naru, you Narcissist!"

With that, Mai turns her back on Naru and cuts a slice of the Garash cake.

_Delish! I can't believe I made this. Even though it was with the devil's help. Guess I should thank him._

Mai cuts off a small bit of the cake and stabs it before shoving it in front of Naru's face.

"The cake turned out great. Thanks," Mai says it softly but it didn't go unheard by Naru.

Taking a bite off the cake, Naru thinks to himself that the cake would obviously taste delicious with his guidance.

"I am a genius for—"

Naru's words were cut short when there was a sudden POOF sound and he turns into Eugene!?

"Gene?"

Looking at his hands, he says, "I returned to normal."

_No wait. Those eyes.._

"Naru?"

"I was saying I am a genius for being able to make a clumsy girl able to make such a delicious cake," Naru says proudly as he looks at Mai.

Mai wasn't listening however. Her mind was loaded with questions.

_Wait, what? So he is a human? A human? Not a fairy? I thought he was a fairy so I put him in my bre-! I even squeezed him while he was inside! NO!_

"You..you pervert!" Mai says loudly before running off, leaving the mess and cake she made.

"What was that about?" Naru asks himself, confused.

Naru ended up cleaning the work station and packs the cake into a box. Once finished, he heads back to his dorm. Upon opening the door, something small flies in front of him.

"I smell chocolate!" A tiny Eugene exclaims happily.

Naru glares at his fairy and closes the door. He place the box, containing the cake on the table, and Eugene flies towards it while drooling.

"You said that the spell would go away after 24 hours," Naru says dangerously.

Already opening the box, Eugene answers him, "Well, yea. Though the faster way was to eat something that your fairy specialises in. For you, chocolates! I thought I told you, so I made those chocolate truffles."

"If you had, I wouldn't have met that weird girl."

"She's really cute though!"

…_. I wonder which class she's transferring in to._

-The next day-

Naru takes his time getting to his classroom, which is a larger version of the practice room. Opening the door to his classroom, Naru walks with a bored look and Gene, yawning, on his shoulder. Even if some of the girls squealing over him, he ignores them and took a seat at his station.

Minutes past before the teacher enters and makes an announcement.

"Today, we have someone new joining us."

_Guess she's in my class._

As Naru predicted, Mai walks in and introduces herself in front of everyone. Some of the guys were eyeing her like a wolf would to a rabbit.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Taniyama Mai," Mai bows to the class.

_Mai…_

"It's that cute girl from yesterday. Even her name sounds cute!" Eugene excitedly say.

The teacher continues to say, "I hope all of you will get along with your new teacher, Ms Taniyama, for the next three months."

…

The sound of someone falling off their chair can be heard. Everyone turns to look at who it was.

_Naru!? He's in my class!?_

_She's a teacher!?_

"What an adorable teacher you've got, Noll," Gene says with a smile.

_End of Fairies do exist_

**So…how was it?! HAHAHA I made the whole fairy deal from an anime if you know which one it was. At first I wanted to make Naru the fairy because it would be more interesting but then he can't end up with Mai. Then I thought about, what if Naru was a fairy for a day? Hahaha.**

**In the end, there was no romance in this because it is a one-shot. If you think that you want to read a continuation of this, please review or favourite. If it exceeds.. um… 19, I'll type it out after I finish Uwagusuri. Though it won't be any time soon because my school is starting.**

**Hope you liked it! Bubye~~~**


	2. Fairies do Exist Series is out

Hfjahfoiehaff

**YESSS THE SERIES VERSION OF THIS ONE SHOT IS OUT~ PLEASE DO CHECK IT OUT!**


End file.
